1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a PTC semiconducting ceramic (PTC thermistor) which has a positive temperature coefficient (PTC) and is used in, for example, a low-temperature heating element and an automatic demagnetizer for a color TV and, in particular, to a method of producing a PTC semiconducting ceramic whose characteristic dispersion is small relative to a fluctuation in the producing conditions.